


Meat Popsicle

by theburningbread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Gavin Reed, Claiming, Fingering, Kinky android shit, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Saliva Kink, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Topping from the Bottom, and Gavin is definitely, losers in love, mentioned that they switch often, seriously so much spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: “Nines pinned Gavin’s arm up as he worked like he knew Gavin was ticklish. His tongue felt good against the sensitive skin and in a way, it was nice to see that even this late in Gavin’s life, Nines was still finding parts of him no one else had.”
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 213





	Meat Popsicle

Gavin was trying to fucking sleep.

He didn’t know what time it was, but it was still dark outside. He couldn’t hear a lot of activity out on the city streets below them. It was peaceful and quiet, and a fucking work night and really, this is what he gets sleeping with a guy that only needs a fraction of the amount of rest at night. Android prick. He was usually good at leaving Gavin alone during the parts of the night that he was awake and Gavin wasn’t. This  _ clearly _ wasn’t one of those moments.

Nines was licking him. Currently working on his neck while Gavin’s  _ fucking face _ felt a little tacky like it was already drying. It wasn’t a sexy kind of licking either. More in line with a mother cat cleaning a kitten, efficient not sexual. 

He was holding himself up over Gavin’s body as he worked, his knees pressing against the sides of Gavin’s legs and his hands holding him up by Gavin’s shoulders. Gavin had turned into a heavy sleeper after he had gotten his second cat, knew he wouldn’t have ever slept if he hadn’t but it was still irritating to know he hadn’t woken up until now. Now that Nines had pulled the blanket and sheets off them, had moved around the bed until he was where he wanted to be. He was worse than the cats honestly, even they didn’t sleep in the bed anymore.

Nines’ tongue moved up the front of his throat in long strokes. Gavin didn’t have any idea how scratching over his stubble could feel good but he also had no fucking clue what Android tongues were made out of so what did he know. With each pass, Nines shifted just a little bit like he was trying to cover Gavin’s neck completely in the world’s lamest necklace.

It was absolutely irritating, unattractive, and weird.

A few careful licks of the skin under his ear did have him breathing heavy, maybe it was a bit sexy...

Or it  _ was _ , until the tongue was on his ear, worming its way into all the divots in the most thorough wet willy Gavin had ever received.

Once Nines switched sides to give his other ear the same kind of attention, Gavin huffed out something along the lines of an irritated sigh. Nines likely knew he was awake the second he woke up but he was willing to stress the fact. 

“Babe, what the  _ fuck _ are you doing?” He asked, finally opening his eyes, unsurprised that the only thing he could see in the room was the cool glow of the blue LED lighting up the side of Nines’ face.

Nines had moved away from his ears, skipping over the already bathed neck to lap at his clavicles. It actually felt nice as he traced the bone there with his tongue, it wasn’t a feeling Gavin was used to.

“Go back to sleep, Gavin,” Nines spoke quietly, his face still pressed against Gavin’s skin as he talked.

He had moved over to one of Gavin’s shoulders. His movements there were slightly more erratic as he traced over the lines of Gavin’s abstract tattoo. It swirled around his shoulder and down his bicep and Nines moved carefully along the design. When he was apparently happy there he moved down again. Lapping at the crook in Gavin’s arm, bending it up so he could reach the elbow.

“Nines…” Gavin started again. But honestly, he didn’t care. Whatever the fuck Nines was doing he was going to let him do. That sentiment in general summed up their relationship with each other fairly well honestly.

Or… whatever they were to each other.

If it had been quick and efficient, Nines just randomly coating him in saliva, he’d have stopped him. But this was.. Something else. Nines took each of Gavin’s fingers in his mouth one at a time. Sucking them all the way in and almost down his throat as he swirled his tongue around the digits. It was still efficient but it was more of a reverent feeling. Gavin would never claim that his body was worth being worshiped but… it was what this felt like.

When Nines pulled off his hand Gavin was trembling a little. It was the first time he’d noticed that Nines had pulled off his socks and briefs before starting. He could feel his cock fattening up against his thigh and he wished Nines would stop hovering above him and just lay down on top of him.

Nines grabbed Gavin’s arm and pushed it upwards. Gavin groaned a little as Nines’ tongue slid across his armpit. He had showered before going to bed, but couldn’t remember if he’d put on the “organic” deodorant Nines had bought for him. It had taken him months to figure out that strong scents bothered the bloodhound nose that the Android had. 

Nines had never outright told him but after he had stopped wearing cologne Nines started pressing his face into the crook of Gavin’s neck. And after Gavin had switched to an unscented laundry detergent he would catch Nines burrowing into his blankets like a burrito. When Gavin was in a more mischievous mood he’d pull open parts of the burrito and drop a cat in there with Nines just to hear him get exasperated. When he was in a different kind of mood he would worm his way in and hold Nines close until he felt them both settle into each other completely.

Nines pinned Gavin’s arm up as he worked like he knew Gavin was ticklish. His tongue felt good against the sensitive skin and in a way, it was nice to see that even this late in Gavin’s life, Nines was still finding parts of him no one else had.

When Nines finished there he immediately started with the armpit of his right arm. His other arm only jerked once in Nines’ grasp. Jolting against the feeling that was somehow ticklish and sensual.

As Nines moved on the rest of Gavin’s limb he wondered if he could fall back asleep. The bed was still welcoming and warm beneath him and Nines hovering above him kept most of the chill of the room away from his body. The tongue now on his forearm was warm. Not hot like a human would be, and not exactly cold, it was a comfortable feeling.

He could feel his eyelids starting to get heavy as Nines found his fingers again, almost revenant where he bowed over Gavin. He took each one slowly into his mouth before finally licking over the front and back of his palm. Gavin even swore that at the end Nines pressed a kiss to the delicate skin of his wrist.

He watched Nines pull away from him slightly and that was enough for it to click in Gavin.

Nines was admiring his handiwork.

Nines could SEE the places where he’d licked Gavin’s skin and he was marking him.

_ Jesus fucking christ _ , Gavin thought.

As Nines moved again Gavin had a second to think that this was done. His hands, neck, and face were the only parts of his body another person was likely to see. Well anyone other than Nines. That thought was squashed quickly as Nines licked up the middle of his chest and Gavin lost sight of everything but the top of Nines’ head.

Nines worked his way up and down the middle of Gavin’s chest, his tongue carving around the dips of Gavin’s muscle, down to the softness of his belly and back up his broad sides. 

He took Gavin’s nipples into his mouth one at a time, lauving them efficiently as he went but also sucking them enough that Gavin could hear the little ‘pop’ when he pulled off. That was unnecessary. 

Unless the need had been to kick up Gavin’s heart rate and the speed of his breathing.

He could then feel Nines slow down to carefully lick Gavin’s belly button as he went. It made Gavin jerk just the slightest as it tickled him. That was when he felt his hard cock bounce off the bottom of his stomach, something Nines was now inches away from and moving closer to.

He didn’t stop, but he didn’t exactly do what Gavin had hoped for.

The tip of Gavin’s dick gently slid across the bottom of Nines chin, and then across his smooth cheek. Nines was continuing his path, working over the skin on Gavin’s lower belly, moving Gavin’s dick out of the way when needed. In the most horribly efficient way as well.

“Alright, you don’t have to do anything with it but I’m going to need to in a second,” Gavin spoke while propping his head higher with Nines’ abandoned pillow. “You okay with that?” 

Nines looked up at him but continued to move, his tongue slowly dragging up the V of the muscles leading away from his dick. “If you need to keep…” Gavin didn’t know exactly what to say. ‘ _ Marking me up so that every android we run into in public knows that I’m yours _ ’ while true there was a reason Nines didn’t feel like saying that outloud. There were reasons Gavin couldn’t either, although he was starting to forget what they were. 

“You don’t have to stop but I’m gonna take care of myself over here before I pop.” Which was true, honestly. He didn’t think this was started with a sexual intent but when Nines looked at him like that while nuzzling his dick and licking the skin right next to it much more than needed it was pretty fucking hard to focus on anything other than getting off.

“Can I do it?” Nines asked quietly. He rested his head on Gavin’s hip as he spoke and his eyes practically glowed in the dark. Gavin was fairly certain that was the second time he’d spoken through this entire interaction.

“If the last twenty minutes haven’t shown you that I’d let you do anything than I don’t know what the fuck will, Sweetheart,” Gavin spoke quietly as well, matching Nines’ tone. 

Nines smiled at him.

Gavin wasn’t wrong either. Nines was so good for him, always so eager to try new things, to indulge Gavin in any way possible. Gavin wanted him to know that the feeling was mutual, that he’d do anything to set off that little spark in Nines eyes that happens when he’s happy.

The look he had right now.

When Gavin finally felt Nines’ lips wrap around the tip of his dick he heard himself softly breathe out the word, “ _ Baby _ ,” as Nines’ slick mouth slid down his shaft. 

Nines was beautifully, blissfully not just there to coat his dick and leave. He was spreading Gavin’s legs apart with one of his hands so that he could settle between them as he bobbed on Gavin’s dick. 

Gavin had never considered that a cat-like full body bath would be his kind of thing but he was already so painfully hard that he was rocking up to meet the wet suction of Nines’ mouth and twisting his fingers in his thick brown hair. 

Nines settled himself between Gavin’s legs and Gavin hooked them around his shoulders to pull him closer. 

Laying down gave Nines back the use of his hands which he quickly wrapped around Gavin’s thighs to hold him in place as he worked. He had big hands and long fingers that Gavin enjoyed watching him try to wrap around almost an entire thick thigh. Probably not as much as he enjoyed seeing them wrapped around his cock, or slicked up pumping in and out of Nines’ own ass when he puts on a show for Gavin. But he’d take what he had at the time.

Gavin slowly rocked his hips up to meet the tight wet heat around his dick. Moving in sync with Nines who was weaving his tongue along the length of Gavin as he moved. It made Gavin chuckle as he reached down and threaded his fingers through Nines’ hair. Bless that tongue and its inability to get tired after all it had been through so far that night, and the fact that it would go strong through whatever else the two of them put it through.

Gavin himself wasn’t sure he would last though. He was already panting hard, and he kept losing the pattern that his dick and Nines’ mouth had agreed on. But it wasn’t quite enough, wasn’t fully scratching the itch that Nines had given him. Because now that Nines had put it in his head he fucking wanted to get claimed. He wanted to feel Nines all over him, wanted to show off to the world that ‘ _ I’m his _ ’.

“You think you could fuck me tonight too, Baby?”

Nines’ LED flicked red and he dropped his head down to the base of Gavin’s dick. 

Fingertips slid over his balls before they pressed hard up against his taint, kneading the skin there as Gavin groaned and dropped his head back. 

Gavin had taken advantage of Nines’ never ending saliva supply for sex before but he’d never had Nines turn up the faucet while sucking his dick so he could actually feel it sliding down between his legs, over his balls, to finally meet Nines fingers as they happily slipped around in the newly slick skin.

It was inevitable at this point but as Gavin felt Nines bring his thumb up to press the slick from Nines’ mouth against his asshole he knew in that moment he was lost. “You’re so good,” Gavin panted and then pressed down on Nines’ head and pushed his hips forward and so he could come down the back of Nines’ throat. 

Nines whined and his hips bucked against the bed as the fingers of his left hand tightened around Gavin’s thigh and the thumb on his right hand twitched forward,  _ finally _ pressing inside of Gavin. A beautiful amalgamation of uncontrollable movements as Nines was temporarily unable to control his own desire. Gavin wondered blissfully if there were even more motions he didn’t catch as he lost himself in his own orgasm.

“Fuck me,” Gavin breathed out the moment he could, “I want you to fuck me, please Babe.” 

Gavin’s not sure he even blinked before he had been flipped over onto his stomach. He definitely hadn’t quite recovered but Nines took care of his sensitive dick, pulling him up on his shaky knees and steadying him there so Nines could keep going.

Nines wasted no time, not only licking across the curve of Gavin’s ass but biting it as well, nipping at the top just below his back and taking big bites out of the swell of his ass until Gavin was pressing back against his face.

He finally gave Gavin what he was looking for and he slid a now dripping wet tongue along the inside of Gavin’s cheeks. The thumb returned as well. It rubbed against Gavin’s entrance and he felt his body twitch, sensitive but expecting, willing. 

The tongue and thumb worked over him back and forth until Nines must have decided to upgrade that relationship. The tongue flicked around the thumb as it slowly pushed inside of Gavin. He didn’t know if Nines was trying to be careful or actively trying to torture him but either way, it made him release a long groan as he shuffled around in the sheets to rock back against Nines. 

Gavin buried his face into his arms to muffle a moan as Nines expertly swapped the thumb with a thick finger. It worked itself into Gavin slowly as Nines slicked the way and a second finger joined the moment Nines noticed Gavin pushing back to meet him again.

Now Gavin wasn’t normally the one getting fingered in this relationship so he’ll admit that it took him a moment to realize that Nines wasn’t doing it like he normally did, or like Gavin normally did to him. The fingers were curling inside of him, stretching him just like he needed but Nines just kept pulling them all the way out of Gavin and then pumping them back in. It was like slowly getting fucked, by two fingers that were continuing to not be a dick. He almost started to complain but decided to pay attention instead. 

He considered the fully leaving and returning fingers, the tongue still lapping at the edges of him around the finger. Yes, Nines was fingering him to fuck him later, but he was also pumping Gavin full of the same saliva that he had coated Gavin’s torso in.

Gavin could feel how soaked he had gotten without realizing it. Nines spit was running down his inner thighs, dripping beneath him, soaking their sheets as he pumped Gavin full of himself. 

The thought made Gavin’s hands twitch and tighten in the sheets. 

He wondered if it would stain.

How many times would they need to wash these sheets before Nines would stop seeing himself on them? How many times would Gavin need to wash himself?

How deep inside of him could they push Nines?

Gavin left his face dropped against the bed and reached behind himself with both hands. He grabbed his own ass and spread his cheeks apart, panting against the sheets as he arched his ass up. 

Nines was a smart guy, he knew Gavin was trying to help. He did exactly what Gavin had hoped he would. 

Gavin felt fingers pushing into him from different angles. One. Two. Three. Four. Then back to two. Two index fingers from different hands spreading him open until Gavin felt something dripping inside of him.

It was a hell of a feeling, and not one he’d felt before.

He wished he could see Nines above him, holding him open, drooling into his asshole.

God, Gavin thought back to less than a year ago when they literally couldn’t stand each other. Here they were, Gavin on his knees for an Android that he knew would do anything for him. Letting him fill Gavin up to satiate whatever need he had to mark Gavin as his own. The thought sent a thrill down his spine and he let his back roll with. Flexing so Nines could see his painted skin roll with his muscles.

One of the fingers left inside of him just for a palm of a hand to settle at the top of his ass before Nines  _ pushed _ . Smearing a slick palm all the way down the length of Gavin’s spine to wrap around the back of his neck.

Gavin groaned, arching into Nines’ touch before fingers wrapped around his skin and pushed his head against the bed below them.

His vision whited out before his eyes rolled back into his head. For a moment all he could feel was a buzz under his skin. He didn’t notice Nines was doing anything behind him until the thick head of Nines’ dick was sliding unencumbered deep into Gavin.

Gavin didn’t know if Nines just knew how he needed it at that moment or of Nines was as desperate as he was but it got hard, fast. 

Nines switched his grip around Gavin’s neck, instead wrapping it around the front of his throat and used that and an arm wrapped around Gavin’s stomach to lift his torso up off of the bed so Nines could press their bodies together as he fucked up into Gavin at an increasingly brutal pace.

“Ba- Baby, I appreciate it-” Gavin was huffing out in between thrusts, “but who’s gonna see me there? Who’re you showing off to?”

Nines pulled Gavin closer, his hand tightening a fraction more around Gavin’s neck, making Gavin smirk and turn his head to bump it against Nines’ as he moved it down to press his lips to the side of Gavin’s head. Where a LED might be if he had one.

“This part is just for me.” Nines replied. 

Gavin laughed, cackling, lightheaded at how thoroughly he and this android had ruined each other for anyone else.

“Turn me, over, I want you to fuck me on my back.” Nines was manhandling him down and flipping him over before he had even finished talking.

Nines LED flickered through a few different colors as he took in Gavin beneath him, and propped up Gavin’s legs on top of his thighs so he could slide back inside of him. 

Gavin wasn’t quite done fucking around with Nines yet though…

“Does it look good?” Gavin asked? He slid his hands up his own chest, pinching a nipple, wrapping his fingers around his throat where Nines had just been, where there were probably marks from his dirty fingers. 

“Tell me what it looks like. Tell me what you see when you look at me.” Gavin arched and swiveled his hips down to meet Nines. “Tell me, Nines.”

Nines had already amazed him with how he looked, the burn in his eyes as he stared down at Gavin while he fucked him. He never said he liked all of Gavin’s nicknames for him. Acknowledge the name Baby by moving himself the slightest bit closer to Gavin, reacted to Sweetheart by looking at Gavin with open, bright blue eyes. 

But Nines? Nines was the name Gavin had given him a week after they met, originally to piss him off. Now it was the name he was known by, what everyone called him, but fuck did it still hit different when Gavin got to say it like this.

“Tell me what I look like, Nines.”

It was  _ his _ name, it was their name. 

It was Gavin’s own mark on Nines that he bore every day.

Almost imperceivable Nines huffed and his eyes flicked over Gavin’s body before he spoke. In the back of Gavin’s mind, he considered his own external flaws but the thought was squashed as Nines stroked his hands along Gavin’s sides.

“It’s… blue, it glows.” He slowed down the thrust of his hips while he spoke so Gavin could hear his quiet voice instead of the squelch of his body trying to keep Nines inside of him.

“Thirium blue?” Gavin asked, trying to imagine it himself.

“Yes, although it only contains trace amounts of thirium, not enough to hurt you.” Nines ducked his head to lap quickly at a spot on Gavin’s shoulder, like he had missed something, definitely not like a bashful dog hiding away from a human catching them with their head in the treat jar.

“You gonna take me out when you’re done fucking me? Show me around town?” 

Gavin reached out to grab Nines’ face and angle it towards him, “Show me to every Android in the city so they know they can’t come near me?” He pulled Nines’ down to meet him and spoke again quietly against his lips. “Don’t forget to use your tongue, we want to make sure we get it everywhere…”

He closed the few inches left between them and pressed his lips against Nines’ desperate as the need curled through the bottom of his stomach again, hard dick bouncing between his and Nines’ stomaches as Nines fucked him.

Nines’ desperate kisses were always clear to Gavin because it was when Nines would intermittently forget that one of them still needed to breathe. He especially seemed to be taking Gavin’s comment seriously as Gavin felt Nines licking around his teeth and sucking on his tongue. 

When Gavin finally had to break away to gulp down air he managed to cough his way into laughter as he watched Nines’ eyes follow the thread of spit that had been connecting their mouths. 

“Does it look good?” Gavin asked watching Nines in the darkroom, the ghost of a smirk still dancing across his lips. He shifted, intentionally throwing Nines off his rhythm just to feel his hips stutter as he tried to match Gavin again. He caught up quickly.

Gavin tugged a bit at the back of Nines’ hair and immediately got a nod in response to his question.

“Do I not show you off enough, Baby?” Gavin almost cooed at him. “You think people don’t know I’m yours? I promise you they know you’re mine.”

He could see Nines cheeks glowing under his skin and up through the bottom of his eye sockets. He wondered if they were hot and he let himself find out, reaching up with both hands to cradle Nines’ face between the two of them. 

They were definitely warmer than Nines normally was, Gavin wondered how hot he could make them go. 

“I can remind you you’re everywhere the next time we’re out,” Gavin said, wrapping his arms around Nines’ neck. “Do you want me to do that? Maybe I’ll drop something on the ground and have to bend over in front of you?” The grip on his hips tightened. “What if I need to get something out of the trunk in a parking lot?” The glow of Nines’ cheeks was bright enough now to make his already piercing blue eyes almost white in the night. “Would it be enough if we were alone but could get caught together at any moment? I could bend over for you in a bathroom, make you eat me out again in a closet at the precinct until I came and we left with both of us dirtying my jeans?”

That was… enough for them both apparently. Gavin dropped a hand down quickly just enough to jerk himself those final few strokes before he came again, shooting up his chest, hopefully mixing himself with the mess Nines had left.

When Nines came Gavin smiled at all of the subtle reminders that the new love of his life wasn’t human. The mechanically slacked jaw, the open but unseeing eyes, and the absolutely fucking beautiful way that the pace of their hips never slowed as they came. 

Gavin could feel Nines filling him up, pumping himself deeper and deeper.

As he finally began to slow he curled himself inwards against Gavin’s chest. 

Gavin wrapped his arms around Nines shoulders and pulled the two of them together. “You know you’re always inside of me, right? You don’t have to paint the outside to match.”

He pressed his lips to the top of Nines’ head. Thankful that Nines was able to hold the position needed for his freakishly tall body to be able to scrunch against Gavin's.

“Feeling better?” Gavin asked, sliding his fingers up and down Nines’ back, watching his skin melt under Gavin’s fingers and reappear seconds later.

“Yeah,” Nines rumbled quietly against his chest.

“Are you okay to be finished, or did you want to keep going? Not more sex, I’m an old man, you’ll take me out if you keep going but..” Gavin slid his legs up around Nines’ sides, they were likely mostly clean, Nines hadn’t gotten that far.

Nines gave no bodily indication that the question threw him off, but he said nothing, and that was answer enough. 

“You should keep going baby, you were almost done, and then we can go to sleep. Do you have enough juice left or do we need to get you more?” He drew his hands up to the top of Nines’ shoulders as he spoke, not pushing, never pushing, but resting them there, letting Nines know he could leave them but they wouldn’t leave him. 

“My reserves are at 54%, I have enough to finish.” 

“Oh good, don’t be offended if I fall asleep,” Gavin said with a kiss to the mop of hair he could reach. Nines angled his head to catch another kiss on his lips. Then he slowly ducked down, starting by cleaning Gavin’s cum off his own chest before lifting himself back up to move down Gavin’s body, slowly pulling out as he went. He shifted Gavin where he reached where he was going, helping him settle where he would normally lay in bed instead of sideways across it.

Gavin was tired.

It was still the middle of the night and coming twice within a very small amount of time wasn’t exactly part of his normal routine. 

Still, he felt his dick twitch as Nines pushed up one of his thighs and ducked down to suck himself out of Gavin.

“Jesus Christ, Baby-” the tongue was fucking unnecessary and it made him hum as Nines licked at Gavin’s ass, cleaning him out before moving on. Nines timed his attention switch to the back of one of Gavin’s thighs perfectly, because if Gavin had felt Nines lap over him one more damn time Gavin was going to start asking for things he shouldn’t.

The heat in his groin left to warm the rest of him when Nines moved along, kissing over bite marks and continuing down to the thighs. As Nines worked over his legs Gavin could feel himself drifting off. He’d fallen asleep before with his cats doing equally annoying things so this wasn’t completely new. 

He giggled as Nines reached his right foot.

“Didn’t tell me you had a foot fetish, we’re gonna have to have a talk about that one.” He said quietly, grinning with his eyes closed as he burrowed a little deeper into the sheets. 

“Kinky Android,” Gavin mumbled with a smile when Nines slowly took each toe into his mouth. He reached a hand down, waving it lazily until Nines reached up and entwined their fingers together as Gavin finally drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Could I write feet kink? Yes.  
> Will I? Not today.
> 
> You can follow me at [@theburningbread](https://twitter.com/theburningbread) on Twitter! I'm the most active there :)


End file.
